


Loopy

by JillyWinchester



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: Bart has to get his wisdom teeth out but runs away right after the procedure; ending up on Jaime's doorstep.  High on laughing gas, Bart says a bunch of mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff.  Fluff ensues





	Loopy

    It was Winter in El Paso, meaning Jaime and his family were getting out the sweaters and turning up the heat.  Of course, Khaji Da and Bart teased him for this endlessly.

 

    "It's only 45 degrees, and you're layering up!" Bart had said earlier in the week, only wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and the thinnest jacket Jaime had ever seen tied around his waist.

 

**"Bart Allen is correct.  It is quite ridiculous for you to be 'layering up' in this weather, primarily when I may serve as a heater."**

 

    Yeah, the northerner and the alien thought Jaime was pretty crazy, but they hadn't spent their whole lives in the Texas heat.  Khaji had spent last summer with Jaime, but he had had a personal A/C he refused to share. Jaime guessed that now they were partners, Khaji was willing to share.

 

    And sharing he was.  Khaji had armored up under Jaime's clothes, warming him to his core.  Jaime thought about the poor people in his house- Milagro, Mom, Dad, a visiting Uncle- who didn't have`a scarab to keep them toasty.

 

    Khaji pulls him out of his thoughts.   **"Jaime, your phone is ringing."**

 

    Jaime reaches out toward his phone on the table, seeing Barry Allen's face on the screen.

 

    "Hello?"

 

    "Oh thank god, Jaime,"  It was Barry.  He sounded like he was running, which wasn't a good thing. 

 

    "Barry? What's going on?"

 

    "It's Bart, he had that surgery today, remember?"  Jaime did remember. Bart had been complaining all week that he had to get his wisdom teeth removed.

 

    “Yeah, did something go wrong?"  The warm toastiness he felt just seconds before was beginning to fade.  Was Bart hurt? Had he refused to go? Had he been unable to do the surgery?  Had-

 

    "No, everything went fine but-"  But what? Had someone attacked the dentist's office?  Did they find another problem? Had Bart freaked out when he saw the drill?  Had he been so wigged out he revealed his speed?

 

    "Barry is he okay?!"  Jaime couldn't take it anymore.  He had to find out. Bart might have had some sort of panic attack and run away.  He could be scared and alone. He was probably drugged out of his mind. What if some villain caught up to him?  Messed with him? Jaime could feel Khaji armoring up without his permission, but frankly, he didn't care. Milagro and Uncle Julio were upstairs, Mom was in the garage, Dad was in the kitchen, he was alone.

 

    "I don't know, he-"  Mierda. Barry didn't know.  Meaning that Bart wasn't with him. Meaning that he could be anywhere in the world by now.  "everything was fine, but as soon as they took off the mask, Bart was nowhere to be found! They wouldn't let me leave, I had to pay and gloss over the fact that a patient literally disappeared, and now I can't find him!  He's not answering his phone -I think he might have left it at home, he's not used to carrying one-. He's not at home or the watchtower or his favorite ice cream place or with Wally and Artemis or with Iris-"

 

    "Just,"  Barry seemed to have calmed down now.  "Keep an eye out, okay? Call me if he comes to you.  I'm gonna put out a league APB, so don't worry," He hung up.

 

    Jaime felt Khaji armoring down, calm now that he had all the information.   **"You should stay put, Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen may come looking for you."**

 

    Khaji Da must have super-timing powers, because seconds after he said that, Bart appeared in Jaime's living room, crushing him in one of his signature hugs.  Jaime sighed in relief, melting into it and putting his chin on the top of Bart's head.

 

    "HI JAIME!!"  Bart giggled as he pulled away.  "HI KHAJI!!" This time, Bart aimed his screech toward's Jaime's back, where the scarab lay.

 

    **"Jaime Reyes, I have contacted the League and Barry Allen, telling them that Bart Allen is safe."** A pause.   **"Tell him I say 'Hi' back."**

 

    "Hi Bart, Khaji says 'Hi' back,"

 

    If even possible, Bart's smile widened.  "Really!? He's so awesome! Not at all like the other mean Beetle!  Khaji's nice!"

 

    "Oh my gosh!"  Bart looked up suddenly, losing his train of thought.  "Your _hair,_  Jaime!" Bart reached up and began running his hands through Jaime's hair.  "It's so _soft!!"_

 

    Jaime blushed and tried not to smile.  Bart was high as a kite, that was the only reason he was saying these things.  He didn't really feel this way, the laughing gas was just making him exaggerate everything.  

    Jaime sat on the couch, pulling Bart down with him.  Bart adjusted himself next to Jaime and began examining Jaime's callused hands.

 

**"Jaime Reyes."**  Khaji interrupted his thoughts.   **"If you are thinking what I think you are, then stop.  Bart Allen's heart rate is synced with yours-three beats to your one- and dopamine and phenylethylamine levels are high indicating he is attracted to you.  A simple scan shows that you reciprocate these feelings. Take advantage of this opportunity."**

 

    "Take advantage?" Jaime whispered while Bart was busy inspecting his eyes.  (They're like layers and layers of chocolate with caramel gold specks, her-man-o!)

 

**"Confess your feelings, Jaime, or I shall be forced to do it for you,"**

 

    "You wouldn't dare-"

 

    "JAIME!! Your voice is so pretty!"  Jaime looked down at Bart, who was staring at him like he held his world in his hands.  

    "It's pretty?" He asked, unable to stop the smile creeping from his face.  

    "YEAH!!" Then, Bart shifted, so he was speaking to the scarab.  "Your voice is pretty too, Khaji! It's different from Jaime's-" He yawned and stretched.  "more... deeper, um, cultured, ya know?" 

 

    Bart yawned again and leaned against Jaime, snuggling close.  He should get him a blanket or something. (The kid had shed his coat, shoes, and hat at the door, ever fearful of Mrs. Reyes)

 

**"Tell him now Jaime Reyes, you will not force my hand,"**

 

    Jaime smiled, he knew Khaji was doing what he thought would make him happy.  "Not until you admit you like him too," He whispered, absentmindedly running his fingers through Bart's auburn locks.  Khaji had been strangely fond of Bart after the Reach left Earth, electing to call him Bart Allen, sometimes even just Bart.  (Which he NEVER did unless he really liked you).

 

    **"Alright,"**

 

    "Really?"

 

**"Yes, Jaime Reyes, you win."**

 

    Jaime grinned and pulled a half-asleep Bart into his lap.  "Uhhhh, Jaime-" he whined at being jostled, tucking into Jaime's neck.

 

    "Uhhhhh, Bart-" whined Jaime mockingly, rubbing his back.

 

    "You're so waaaarrrmmm," His words were slurred, a combination of the drugs and tiredness.

 

    "I love you, Bart, you know that, right?"

    Bart sat up half-heartedly, still somewhat leaning on the other boy for support.  "Love you, too," He yawned again, and collapsed on Jaime's shoulder. After a few seconds, Jaime could hear snoring; the kid had tired himself out.

**"Mission Accomplished.  You did well, Jaime."**

    "You know he like you too," Whispered Jaime, careful not to wake Bart.

**"Human etiquette suggests not to leave others out of a conversation.  Bart Allen was just courteous."**

    "'Ettiqute' was the last thing on his mind.  Come on ese, you heard him."

**"Heart rate, dopamine** **and phenylethylamine levels did stay the same, no matter whom Bart was speaking too..."**

    "See carino!" Bart stirred, so Jaime lowered his voice.  "He likes you,"

 


End file.
